


A new way

by Blazecap



Series: Mando Season 2 Aftermath [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bo-Katan has to deal with it, Chapter 16: The Rescue, Din is now the boss, Gen, Like right about when the credits rolled in, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazecap/pseuds/Blazecap
Summary: Din finds a new resolve that now that his quest with Grogu is completed.
Series: Mando Season 2 Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090790
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	A new way

When the Jedi left the room, there was nothing but dead silence. 

Din stood up and put his helmet back on. The creed at this point was now worthless to him but did so out of old habits. These past few days have taught Din one important thing: What it means to be Mandalorian.

It’s not about following some creed made long ago, it’s not about if you have the armor let alone the beskar, it’s not even about being pure-blooded. To say there only one way or one definition of what constitutes being a Mandalorian is missing the point entirely.  
  
Din was sheltered for most of his life, ignorant of the wider galaxy. His eyes were now opened to seeing that anyone can become Mandalorian, in all but name.

Din turned to Bo-Katan, her hands on her hips waiting for him to speak. Koska stood beside her also wanting for any kind of response. 

The silence was finally broken when Din spoke calmly “You don’t deserve this,” Din coldly said in a monotone voice. 

“WHAT?” Bo replied surprised that this upstart foundling spoke to her this way. “I am the blood of Mandalore, the sister to the former Duchess, my claim if as good as yours.” Bo tried to argue hearing slight cracks in her voice sounding like she was about to cry at any moment. “I’m nothing with that saber...” she pleaded trying to make Din see her way.

“If you are nothing without this saber then you don’t deserve it,” Din pointed out. “Perhaps it is time for new leadership in Mandalore.” Din ignited the Darksaber the obsidian blade with its white outline shinned off his beskar armor. 

“Think about: Most coverts are made of outsiders like myself, we were taken in as children indoctrination into your ways. Yet even still, we have no kinship with you or anyone from the main planet Mandalore. Even if you showed this off to them, why should we follow you? Your bloodline means nothing to us, especially when you don’t even acknowledge Fett as a Mandalorian. How do you expect people to follow you if can’t even acknowledge them?”

“He was a-“ Bo attempting to interject on Din’s speech.

“He is just much a Mandalorian as you and me. He inherited that armor from his father, but it’s up to him to decide if he rejects his heritage, not you or me.  Remember what you told me the last time we met? You told me the Empire wants us divided? Yet here YOU are trying to preach why you should lead, admit you want things done YOUR way, so stop being selfish and think about what’s good for YOUR people. All of them.” Din taking his moment to catch his breath, saying a whole lot fast.

“He is right,” Koska admits agreeing and even resonating with what Din is saying. “A foundling may be the future for our people,” she looked back as Din nodding in agreement “This is the way.”

“This is the way,” Cara inclined just watching from the sidelines all this political drama unfold.

“This is the way,” Fennec also concurrently nodded not really caring about any of this but went along with it anyway. 

“This is the way,” Bo-Katan begrudgingly said swallowing her pride. Her face was clearly disgruntled, by Din giving her a reality check.

“Now here’s what were gonna do: Cara take Moff Giden and turn him into new republic hands, Fennec contact Boba and tell him we need a lift, Bo and Koska we need to go back to base contact as many Coverts as we can, we have a lot of work to do to convince them,” Din turned around looking at everyone the dark saber still ignited it his palm.He then promptly turned it off and said

“This is the way,”

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly is what I needed after the finally. I actually have several ideas of where I think the story goes but this is one I wanted to tell. Hope you liked this, I plans for other works in this fandom but this is just to test the waters. Feedback is greatly appreciated have a good day, stay safe and happy holidays.


End file.
